Regreta Gazette fanfiction
by isis black
Summary: They say you can't control who you fall in love with and when you do you have to take hold with both hands and never let go. On a seemingly ordinary flight back to Japan Aoi meets a young woman who captures his attention and desire like never before innocently holding his heart in the palm of her hand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Flight

Raven Simmons shuffled down the isle on the crowded plane tugging her book bag, purse and computer satchel along with her. She was making quite a fuss bumping into people and keeping afoot of the flight attendants as they smiled and motioned her forward. It was early Monday morning and she was still wiping the sleep from her eyes dreading the reality that she would be stuck on a plane for the next eight hours en route from Los Angeles to Tokyo.

Another flight attendant passed her and she grunted out a quick apology while looking down at her ticket and seating arrangement: seat G-3. She hoped it wasn't a crap seat and so she kept forward until the rows started falling in line with her information.

She pressed a hand against the back of a chair and stopped at the third row in the G section, only to discover that someone was siting sitting there. A young Japanese twenty something was perched in the seat nearest the window legs crossed, wearing a white tank top, black leisure suit and matching pants. His pale skin shot out from beneath the dark clothing his eyes hidden behind designer shades, long midnight hair crested his shoulders and his full lips were drawn in a curious pout as he looked at her.

She looked down at her ticket and back up at him- he was sitting in her spot. He lifted a brow in anticipation waiting for her to say something and she wondered then if he could understand English.

"Excuse me but I think that's my seat." She said her voice a soft shy whisper. He cocked his head and his dark eyebrows flexed as he pondered her words. When he didn't say anything she held up her ticket and pointed at the chart and letter on the back and he leaned forward, lips turned up in a half smile. He cocked his head to the side and took the ticket from her hand and looked her up and down.

He lied what he saw.

She was of African descent with ebony kissed skin like smooth milk chocolate, long black hair that came over her shoulders with a hint of red highlights, a small cute nose and soft full lips. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, he'd never seen many black people before, not to mention a young black woman. He could smell her perfume and a flowery wisp of product in her hair. He smiled up at her with a gentle nod and moved into the isle.

_The silent type_ she thought to herself.

She blushed as he brushed past as she placed her things in the overhead bin compartment and kept her purse in hand. She took her seat by the window and turned back to her flight mate who sat in the outer seat closet to the isle, he buckled in and crossed his legs. She hazarded a glance at him as she adjusted and tried to forget about he existed, but he was rather hard to ignore. He was handsome and tall, suave and she was certain sophisticated. It was hard not to note the way he carried himself with an air that suggested he was a man of some importance, the only contradiction was all the jewelry he wore. Silver chains, earrings and intricately designed rings. Maybe he was a fashion designer working out of L.A. on a business flight home. She shook her head it didn't matter he was just someone on the plane and nothing more.

The captain came on the loud speaker and the plane started to shift down the runway. She pulled out her phone to check her texts messages, it would be a while before she could do so in a few minutes, and she scrolled and typed frantically hoping to beat the order to cease when he leaned over.

"Your first flight to Tokyo?" he asked.

Raven blinked and turned toward him partially embarrassed deep down when she assumed he couldn't speak English. His voice was deep and rich and filled with the essence of his homeland, his accent rich. He had removed his shades and was starring at her with his naked eyes and she drew back as the intensity and strange color of his eyes struck her.

"You speak English?" she whispered and then wanted to kick herself. He laughed a bit and then licked at the bottom of his lip. Her eyes darted there and then back up into his strange gray eyes.

"Y-yes it is." She replied nervously.

"I see. Are you an English teacher?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I'm helping a friend start up a graphic design business in Asakusa, this is all new to me."

He decided not to mention what it was that he did for a living.

He pressed back in his seat and looked her over again though he was trying to be subtle about it. He could kick himself as his thoughts kept turning sexual, it had been a while since his last encounter with a woman and he was going through something of a dry spell- of his own volition. The trip to L.A. was only to tie up business with a new line of custom guitars and he'd had no time for exploration or play. For now it was back to work, writing, a new album and the inevitable tour that was to follow but right now he wasn't interested in any of that. This girl whoever she was he found just to fascinating and she didn't seem to know who he was- another bonus. He hoped to keep it that way for a while.

"Where are my manners," he chuckled, "my name is Sanosuke it is very nice to meet you." The fake name spilled out before he could properly catch himself, he was on a public flight, alone. Who knows if there were fans aboard he couldn't risk being targeted mid flight or when they touched down. Though he was grateful for their support he didn't want the hassle- not today.

"Nice to meet you Sanosuke my name is Raven. Raven Simmons." She said then extended her right hand and he met her half way and shook it. Raven's eyes fluttered as his soft hand touched her own. What did this guy do for a living his hands were so smooth with only a hint of ware alone the pads of his fingertips, the thought didn't have time to linger before the captain made his final announcement and the trip was underway.

Raven put her phone away and eased back into the thick padded chair eager to sleep there was a long road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Promise

Raven's dark brown eyes came into focus as the flight attendant gently nudged her awake holding a styrofoam cup in hand. She straightened up and ran her fingers through her bunched up hair and smiled at the blonde woman.

"Miss would you care for some grape juice?" the stewardess asked as she pressed forward rather impatiently. They were in the air now. The monitor in the center isle displayed their flight trajectory, just over Hawaii; it was the middle of the road not far to go now.

"I'll take one too please." Sanosuke quickly cut in and the flight attendant nodded and reached over Raven to serve him first when Sanosuke's hand slipped and the juice came crashing down on Raven.

"Oh- I'm sorry-!" he cried as he instantly reached for a napkin from his folded tray to help sop up the mess. Raven squirmed in her chair as Sanosuke and the attendant both tried to clean up the spill. Her pants were ruined as the dark stain settled into the fabric and along the chest area of her off white blouse; she'd have to change lest she give the appearance that she'd been shot.

"It's ok, really," she huffed as she unbuckled her belt and edged out of the seat, "I'll just go change into something else- no biggie."

The attendant moved out into the isle clearly embarrassed and Raven reached over head in the bin to grab a change of clothing before realizing she didn't have anything in there to switch into. She stood there a moment feeling silly as all eyes turned in her direction and people where whispering.

"I am really very sorry miss," said the attendant, "I'll go see about getting your seat cleaned so you don't have to sit on the mess- be right back." And with that she was gone and Raven was standing alone in the isle to ponder her embarrassment.

"I'm really very sorry.." he muttered then issued forth a bow and Raven felt her chocolate cheeks blush at the kindness in the gesture. When he stood up again she realized with more clarity just how tall he was and a tiny smile played at the edge of her lips. She'd heard so many stories, rumors, and people gossip about how short the Japanese were in general, and for the most part it was true but not when it came to Sanosuke. He boomed over her in height and she found it quite interesting, he could rest his chin on the top of her head easily and she wondered what that would be like.

"Here," he offered once the flight attendant had cleaned up the area and departed, "take my jacket I wont need it."

Raven stammered as he stood there in nothing but a tank top his smooth almond toned skin poking out from the material. He was fit tall and lean without an inch of fat to be seen. She looked down at his long pale fingers and the jacket he offered with a schoolgirls' reluctance at a high school dance. A lump formed in her throat at the idea of wearing his clothing.

"It's ok I don't need it-" she breathed out awkwardly but he pressed the issue and stepped forward and smiled down at her. His full lips drawn up in a devilish smirk that suggested he was quite used to getting his way and she found herself wanting to do anything he said though she couldn't understand why. Suddenly it was, as though the world stood still, what was it about him, this total stranger that was making her feel so naked?

"Thank you," she said while taking the jacket then slipped it over her shoulders, "that's very nice of you."

He nodded and moved back to his seat his eyes again roaming the length of her. His jacket fit her perfectly though it was a little large in some areas but hardly worth mentioning. She looked good in his clothes and he liked it. Her soft curves however seemed to jut out from underneath and he had to reign back the urge in his loins for sexual play. He couldn't wait to get to Tokyo so he could maybe find something else to keep his brain and loins occupied, this girl, this foreign American girl was too much.

She resumed her seat and relaxed trying to forget the whole ordeal.

"Please let me make it up to you Raven." He said suddenly and she turned toward the soft tone of his voice when the plane hit a bump in the air and she squealed, gripping the armrests tight, as the turbulence engulfed the plane then slowly dissipated.

"I should never have agreed to this- I hate flying!" she hissed before she could catch herself. It took her a moment to catch her breath and let her nerves settle before she felt her voice even enough to speak.

Sanosuke was laughing at her.

"It's not funny!" she barked.

"Oh no, it was funny. You should have heard yourself."

She ignored him and tugged on the long jacket sleeves hoping to bury herself in the floppy space- it really was almost too big for her but it smelled so nice, musky like cedar and sweet like vanilla. A far different scent than what the men wore back in the states and she cocked a brow OK with the concept.

The captain came on the speaker again apologizing for the sudden disruption and the plane occupants groaned in displeasure it really was quite a jolt. Raven rolled her eyes at Sanosuke and his half baked comment she was content to enjoy the rest of the flight, get some sleep, land and be on her way.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you."

She turned large round eyes up at him and smiled.

"It's Ok I can take a joke- but I really am quite afraid of flying." She said.

"You carry yourself so well one would never notice."

"Thank you," she said with a blush, "doing my best."

"Do you like the jacket?" he asked suddenly the question spewed nervously from his pursed lips. She tugged on the sleeves and held out her hands her tiny ebony wrists popped out at the bottom as the silky material folded with the rhythm of her movements.

"It's not quite my style but it looks really good on you."

He smiled. "No it looks much better on you."

Raven blushed again would this ever cease? His good charm and handsome features were starting to drive her crazy. Were all Japanese men this damn smooth?

"Will you let me make it up to you when we land?" he asked suddenly very serious and she starred at him in wonder.

"For what?" she laughed.

"For spilling my drink on you and causing you stress."

"It was an accident Sanosuke-san," she said shyly dismissing the entire affair but he didn't back down. His gray eyes went soft, gentle and he pressed.

"I'd like to it would be my pleasure Raven and please. No need for formality, we are acquainted now right? You can call me Sanosuke." He stilled choked on the name, but it was the generic name he often used when meeting people when in such a public place. He hated lying to her- she seemed so pure and honest. He hoped his dishonesty would not one day be his undoing.

When she realized he wasn't going to give her a way out of the awkward situation she nodded along and held out her hand to shake on it. He took her hand, gripping it firmly and the matter was settled.


End file.
